Green Eye Love
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: A set of drabbles. Cash and Pierce are always trying to win Ben's heart. Unfortunately for them, Ben only has eyes for a certain...as his mom calls him...ruffian.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Together

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force. They Belong to Man of Action._

_**Author's Note:**__ This story is a series of 12 drabbles focussing on Cash's and Pierce's attraction to Ben. Each chapter will alternate between Cash and Pierce, each vying for Ben's hear; unfortunately for them, Ben is committed to Kevin..._

_This is dedicated to Ralyena Starrling who gave me the suggestion - Thanks!_

* * *

**Drabble 1: Getting Together**

Alright, this was it...the day he was building up to since he was 10 years old.

Every time he looked at the petite green-eyed soccer player, Cash always felt the blood in his veins rush to his face and another part of his anatomy. But he couldn't help it; Ben was kinda hot – like Megan Fox mixed with Amanda Seyfried hot – which was weird since Ben was a guy. But there was something ... delicate ... effeminate ... about him since becoming a teenager.

Cash decided to go to Mr. Smoothy. One thing he knew over the years of obsessively watching his crush – Ben was always at Mr. Smoothy. He figured, buy a smoothie for Ben and Ben would be putty in his hands. As he reached the popular teen hang-out, what he saw made his blood boil with jealousy. There was Ben, already holding a smoothie cup in his hands, giggling flirtatiously at Kevin while leaning against his car. The following words he heard almost shattered his heart:

"Hey, Benji, " God, Cash hated it whenever he heard Kevin call Ben that ridiculous nickname. "Are you free tonight?"

"yeah, why?" Ben asked.

"i figured we could go out for a dinner and a movie..."

"As in – a date?" Why did Ben have to mention the d-word?

"Well, yeah" Kevin said with a pause. "What do you say?"

"Sure. I'll go out with you." Cash's mind was screaming _'Damn! Why did Ben have to say yes?!?'_

The next thing Cash knew, Ben gave Kevin a quick kiss on the cheek and climbed in the Camaro with him, then took off. All Cash could think about was _'Why didn't I ask him out yesterday instead?!?'_


	2. Chapter 2: Bouquet

_**Author's Note:**__ Heh, heh....now it's Pierce's turn._

**Drabble 2: Bouquet**

From the first time they met in the Null Void, Pierce had fallen hard when he first looked into Ben's green eyes. They were just this hypnotic shade of green that he couldn't get out of his head. It was because of this trance that lead Pierce to buy Ben a bouquet of flowers.

As Ben entered the Plumbers Base to visit his grandfather, Pierce presented him the yellow, purple, orange and white arrangement.

"Uh ... hi, Ben." Pierce said casually. "I came across these and thought of you."

"Oh ... thanks, Pierce." Ben said with a smile, although he felt awkward accepting flowers from another guy now that he was dating Kevin. Ben's thoughts were cut short when he started to sneeze uncontrollably. "What's here anyway?"

Pierce listed the flowers quickly. "Orange lilies, Queen Anne's Lace, purple lilacs and yellow irises ... Why?"

"Oh, God!" Ben sneezed again and handed the bouquet back to Pierce. "I'm allergic to Queen Anne's Lace and irises!" Ben started to walk out of the room. "I better find Grandpa Max quickly and get some allergy medicine before things get worse!" Ben continued to walk down the hall, searching for his grandfather.

'_Note to self,'_ Pierce thought, dejected that his gift was of poor choice, _'find out what Ben is not allergic to and focus on that stuff instead.'_


	3. Chapter 3: The Force NOT Be With You

**Drabble 3: The Force NOT Be With You**

Cash was desperate ... desperate enough to try something straight from an old movie.

He watched Star Wars recently with JT and something they did inspired him to do this. Maybe Ben might find it endearing enough to give him a chance – translation: a pity date.

There was Ben, with that redheaded cousin of his, at Mr. Smoothy. Just as the girl got up to walk away somewhere, Cash decided to take her seat and stared at Ben.

Ben was creeped out by the way Cash was staring at him; like he was trying to hypnotise him.

Cash took a deep breath and articulated his words slowly: "You – will – go – out – with – me..."

Ben scoffed. "Are you – trying the Jedi Mind Trick to ask me out?" Ben laughed uncontrollably. He saw Gwen walk out of the bathroom and ran to her. "Gwen!" He called out, still laughing. "Wait till you hear this!"

Cash couldn't help but feel embarrassed, seeing the Tennyson cousins laugh and walk away from Mr. Smoothy.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_The idea for this drabble came to me while watching the Star Wars Double-Trilogies on Teletoon. Viva Star Wars!!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Love Sonnet

**Drabble 4: Love Sonnet**

Okay, so the flowers were a bad move. Maybe a sonnet would be a better bet.

Pierce walked over to Ben, pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket. "Hey, Ben?"

"Yeah, Pierce?" Ben asked, wondering what Pierce had to say.

"What do you think of this?" Pierce cleared his throat and began reciting the sonnet. "Fue el día que el rayo del sol había girado pálido con compasión para el sufrimiento de su Fabricante cuando fui agarrado, y yo no pongo combate, mi novio, para los ojos verdes lindos tuvo atado mí. No pareció tiempo de estar en guardia contra los golpes de Amor; por lo tanto, fui mi manera seguro y bravo-así, que todas mis desgracias empezaron en el medio de infortunio universal. El amor me encontró todo desarmó y llegó sin ayuda fue claro alcanzar el corazón hacia abajo por los ojos magníficos que han llegado a ser los vestíbulos y las puertas de lágrimas." When he finished the passage, Pierce looked at Ben, to see if the words had affected him. What he didn't expect was another petite green-eyed Tennyson to suddenly appear to hug and kiss him.

"Oh wow, Pierce!" Gwen gushed. "Those are the most beautiful words I have ever heard!" Gwen continued to kiss Pierce.

Ben snickered. "I'll give the two of you some privacy." He then walked away.

'_Damn!'_ Pierce thought. _'The sonnet worked – but on the wrong cousin!'_ At that point, Pierce knew; if he's going to win Ben's heart, he's going to need to think of another scheme.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ The sonnet was actually written in the 1300's by Francesco Petrarca, an Italian writer who wrote the sonnet for a woman he was in love with. I came across the passage in Italian and in English, and had it translated into Spanish on DSL Translation. What can I say? I'm sucker for Spanish men (I'm presuming that Pierce has some Hispanic blood in him) – I just think the language is hot. BTW, this is the English text, slightly tweaked since Pierce was reading it to Ben: _

_It was the day the sun's ray had turned pale/with pity for the suffering of his Maker/when I was caught, and I put up no fight,/my sweetheart, for your lovely green eyes had bound me. /It seemed no time to be on guard against/Love's blows; therefore, I went my way/secure and fearless-so, all my misfortunes/began in midst of universal woe./Love found me all disarmed and found the way/was clear to reach my heart down through the gorgeous eyes/which have become the halls and doors of tears./It seems to me it did cupid little honour/to wound me with his arrow in my state/and to you, armed, not show his bow at all._


	5. Chapter 5: Whispering Playa

_**Author's Note:**__ I was listening to an old TLC CD, the 'Fanmail' album to be precise, and heard the interlude for 'No Scrubs' and got the idea for this drabble. It's funny...you could probably come across it online somewhere to download – that, or ask your older brothers/sisters if they have it in their music collection – trust me, you'll love it (if you're not a fan of profanity in music, then disregard this recommendation)._

* * *

**Drabble 5: Whispering Playa**

The soccer league was having a party at the commissioner's home. Cash, after a few cups of 'special punch', saw Ben show up with Gwen and automatically thought: _'Good! He finally kicked that loser Levin to the curb. Maybe if I act nice to that redhead bitch, then Ben might give me a chance.'_

He walked over to Gwen and tried his most charming act he could muster. "Whoa! Hey, girl! Ain't you lookin' fine tonight – how 'bout you ditch your girlfriend and party with me for awhile!"

Gwen was puzzled and taken aback with Cash's demeanour. "What?!? Ditch Ben?"

Ben turned around to stare at Cash. _'This is odd behaviour, even for Cash...is he drunk?'_

"Oh...Hey, Tennyson. Didn't see you there." Cash said with a fake smile. He positioned himself between the Tennyson cousins and draped an arm around them. He began whispering in their ears. "Oh, I get it...you're rollin' together. Why don't we split this bore-fest and head back to my crib?"

Ben was getting frustrated with Cash's attitude. "Would you please stop buzzing in my ears?" He was ready to walk away, but Cash's grip on his shoulder became tighter.

"Hey now," Cash said. "We could set up somethin' nice at my place". His voice dropped lower, trying to sound seductive. "And maybe we could go for a little _ménage __à__trois_..."

Gwen felt herself going nauseous over Cash's audacity. Ben caught his cousin's facial contortions and quickly removed Cash's arm from around his shoulder and dragged Gwen away from Cash. "Let's go Gwen – Kevin should be finishing work soon, so let's go to the garage!"

As they left the party and started walking to the garage, Gwen asked: "Is Kevin's shift really almost over?" Even though she broke up with Kevin for several months now, and knew that Ben and Kevin had started dating, she felt comfortable with them, never feeling like a third wheel. Plus she thought Kevin and Ben made a cute couple.

"No." Ben answered. "He's actually pulling a double shift. I only said that to get away from the _Whispering Playa_."

Gwen laughed. Sometimes the drama in Ben's life was more entertaining than anything from a teen drama series.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet

**Drabble 6: Sweet**

How the hell was it possible for a guy to look Hollywood-siren hot?

All Plumber trainees were working out when Pierce realised the way how sweat was glistening on Ben's skin. _'Each time I try to move on, Ben just has this way of pulling me back in'_. Pierce chastised himself. As they finished the training session, Pierce decided to walk where Ben and Elena were taking a break. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him a compliment'_.

As he approached Ben, ignoring Elena's presence, Pierce took a deep breath. "I couldn't help but notice your fighting style." Pierce started. "You move quite gracefully, almost like a prima ballerina."

"Aw, Pierce!" Elena gushed. "That's so sweet!" She gave Pierce a tight hug and looked into his blue eyes. "I'm free for the rest of the day, so how about a _private_ training session? You can teach me some of your moves."

Ben chuckled a little; Elena always had a weakness for athletic guys. "I'll give you two some _alone time_; I have to go home and study for a test tomorrow." As Ben gathered his stuff, he continued to laugh, seeing the way Elena was cuddling Pierce.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Poor Pierce. He seems to have a certain 'je ne sais quoi' with the ladies but not with Ben. I feel sorry for him, but having too much sadistic pleasure jerking him around._


	7. Chapter 7: Innuendo

**Drabble 7: Innuendo**

"Cash you should give up before you humiliate yourself even more." JT tried to rationalise with his best friend. They were hanging out in a park; JT was lecturing Cash about how pointless his chasing after Ben was, but the words fell on deaf ears. Cash ignored what JT was telling him, opting for gazing longingly at Ben who was obviously occupied studying a physics book. Before he knew it, Cash walked away from JT and sat beside Ben. His mind was screaming, _'Don't do it, you moron!'_, but his lips had other plans.

"How about we play lion and lion tamer? You hold your mouth open, and I'll give you the meat." Ben's jaw dropped at the implication of the words; Cash just looked down at the crotch and back at Ben. "It's not just going to suck itself." Cash thought, _'Oh, God...did that actually come out of my mouth?'_ Obviously he did, judging by the furious expression on Ben's face. His mind was screaming _'Shut up and walk away! You retard – you're pissing him off!'_ Instead of listening to the inner voice of reasoning, Cash continued to talk. "Is that a keg in your pants? 'Cause I would love to tap that ass!"

Evidently, Ben was offended and slapped Cash across his face. Who knew such a small figure could slap that hard? It was definitely going to leave a mark.

"Did you even hear yourself?!?" Ben yelled. "I can't believe how disgusting you are! What made you think that – "

Cash tuned Ben out during the tirade. Between the pain from the slap and the yelling, his ears were beginning to ring. _'Oh well, at least he's talking to me...'_ Cash thought while holding his bruised cheek.


	8. Chapter 8: Teacup

**Drabble 8: Teacup**

"Dude, that's just wrong." Manny said, looking at Pierce. "You got a problem...all this to impress one person?"

Pierce was holding a miniature pig – a teacup pig – in a blanket. "Ben has a soft spot for animals; what better way to impress him than saving this little guy from a science lab?"

"Using that future-slab-of-bacon as a way into someone's pants is _worse_ that it being used for scientific research!" Manny lectured.

Before Pierce could start arguing, Helen came into the room followed by Gwen and Elena. The three girls saw the teacup pig and took it away from Pierce to start coddling over it.

"Aw! He's adorable!" Elena squealed.

"Where did you find him?" Helen asked; she knew about her brother's infatuation with Ben and figured that the teacup pig was a tactic to impress the green-eyed hero.

"I rescued him from a local research facility." Pierce answered.

"That's so sweet!" Gwen said, coddling the small creature. "It's a shame Ben isn't here...he would absolutely love this little guy!"

'Wait...Ben's not here? What the hell?!?' Pierce thought. He turned his attention to Gwen and asked: "Speaking of Ben – where is he, Gwen?"

"Oh, he caught a cold and is currently at home." Gwen answered. "Kevin sent me a text message, saying that he'll be staying with Ben until he feels better." The girls continued to fuss over the teacup pig.

Seeing the dejected and defeated look on Pierce's face, Manny could only stifle his laughter.


	9. Chapter 9: Innuendo, part 2

**Drabble 9: Innuendo-Part 2**

Cash was minding his business while hanging out in the park when he saw Ben – looking _different_. The regular fitted blue jeans and green jacket were replaced with clothing that could only be described as hot – tight low-cut black jeans and a close-fitting black t-shirt with a silver tribal design. _'It's gotta be illegal to look like that!' _Cash thought. Even though his brain was yelling at him _'Stay where you are and just ignore him – avoid what happened last time!'_ Cash wasn't smart enough to follow this advice and still approached Ben.

'_Damn it!'_ Ben thought when he saw Cash approaching him. _'What does he want this time? Can't this jerk get it that I'm with Kevin and he need to leave me alone?!?' _Ben rolled his eyes. "Get lost, Cash. I'm waiting for Kevin."

Cash heard the words, but chose to ignore them. Instead he started talking, his brain calling him a dumbass. "I know milk does a body good, but, DAMN, how much have you been drinking?" Cash was ready to touch Ben's shirt, but Ben slapped it away. "That shirt looks very becoming on you, but if I were on you, I'd be coming too. Better yet - that outfit would look great in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor tomorrow morning."

Before he knew it, Cash felt a tapping on his shoulder; he turned around, just to end up being punched in the face with enough force to knock him down.

"I'm going to say this once," Kevin said, placing a protective arm around Ben's waist. "If I see you near Ben again; even if I hear you talkin' smack about him – you'll live to regret it. Trust me...you'll get worse than a bruised face." With that said, Kevin led Ben out of the park.


	10. Chapter 10: Language Of Love

**Drabble 10: Language Of Love**

"You know," Manny said to Pierce, "if you were as smart as you said you are...you would've used your Hispanic heritage to your advantage."

"It's been done already, Manny." Pierce said annoyed. "Remember the sonnet? And what's with the change of attitude? I thought you wanted me to give up on Ben."

"Okay, first of all," Manny started, "whenever you're hitting on someone in a foreign language, make sure they're the only one in the room. Second, I just don't like Levin."

Pierce couldn't believe he was actually considering Manny's advice. 'It wouldn't hurt to give it one last try...' As Pierce continued to think things over, he heard Ben and Kevin enter the base, laughing. 'They have the night off – the only people who are suppose to be here are Manny and myself since we're doing surveillance...What are Ben and Kevin doing here?'

"Je ne peux pas croire à quel point vous perforées Cash!" Ben laughed.

"Hé, quel type d'ami serais-je si je ne vous ai pas protégé de ce stalker?" Kevin said.

"Maman avait raison ; vous êtes voyou." Ben gave Kevin a hug.

"Au moins je suis _votre voyou_ et je _toujours_ vous protégerai." Kevin nuzzled his nose into Ben's neck.

Pierce turned to Manny, giving him an _'I'm gonna kick your ass six ways to Sunday'_ glare.

Manny gave a sheepish grin. "How was I suppose to know that they had a 'couple's quirk' of speaking French to each other?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ For those who don't understand French, I am providing a translation of the text:_

"_I can't believe how hard you punched Cash!" / "Hey, what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't protect you from that stalker?" / "Mom was right; you are a ruffian."/ "At least I'm __**your ruffian**__ and I'll __**always**__ protect you." _


	11. Chapter 11: Fight For Your Honour

**Drabble 11: A Man Who Fights For Your Honour**

"If looks could kill..." thought JT.

As a means to cheer up Cash after his last run-in with Ben and Kevin, JT decided to treat his best friend to Burger Shack, hoping that the greasy food would calm his rage of the constant rejection. It was a good plan except for seeing Kevin sitting at a nearby booth, obviously waiting for Ben. The sight of Kevin angered Cash to the point that several obscene words were shouted, scaring many of the customers and workers at the restaurant.

"It's bad enough that bimbo had the nerve to reject me, but to constantly flaunt that muscle-bound meathead loser in my face is enough! That slut is nothin' more than a tease! More than likely the only reason why Levin is sniffin' around Tennyson is 'cause he's a mattress-back – "

Before Cash was able to complete his sentence, Kevin moved from where he was sitting and grabbed Cash from his neck, threw him to the floor and began beating Cash senseless. It was one thing to insult him; but when it came to someone insulting Ben, Kevin would always fight for his honour.


	12. Chapter 12: Fight For Your Honour part 2

_**Author's Note: **__This is the last drabble – Enjoy!_

* * *

**Drabble 12: A Man Who Fights For Your Honour-Part 2**

"Oh my God!" Helen said as she ran into the break room of the Plumbers Base. "Have any of you heard?"

"Heard what?" Alan asked.

"Kevin got arrested for beating up some guy at Burger Shack!"

This intrigues Pierce, pulling his attention away from his laptop. In his mind, he was thinking _'Kevin plus jail time equals Ben being depressed and would be on the rebound!' _Ben would probably be sad and looking for Magister Tennyson, his grandfather. Ben would need a shoulder to cry on, and Pierce figured he could be that supportive shoulder. Pierce came out of his daydreaming when he heard voices in the hallway.

"I can't believe you got arrested for beating up Cash!" Ben said astonished. "Let alone, you broke his arm, gave him two black eyes and dislocated his jaw!"

"Hey, the jackass deserved it." Kevin said. "After the stuff he said about you...I wasn't goin' to sit back while he trashed your reputation!"

"I'm still surprised your bail was so cheap, let alone you don't have to go to court for battery charges."

"I had enough witnesses at Burger Shack who heard what Cash said about you to backup my reasons for pounding the shit out of him." Kevin explained. "Plus since it was female officers who took me into the precinct, when they heard the story, they thought it was sweet and gave me a break."

"Female officers, huh?" Ben smirked. "Should I be jealous?"

"Nah!" Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben's waist and gave him a chaste kiss. "I only have eyes for you, Benjy."

Pierce turned his attention back to his laptop. The fluffy moment in the hallway made Alan gag and leave the area. Helen decided to look over Pierce's shoulder, curious to see what was more interesting on the computer.

"What are you searching for?" Helen asked. She was concerned about her brother, knowing how deeply he felt for Ben.

"An online dating service." Pierce answered. "I've decided that there's too much drama with Ben. I'll take my chances with a complete stranger."

_Fin._


End file.
